Prologue: Closing In
by Aletta-Feather
Summary: Short one-shot about Viktor's reason for killing Kaja.


AN: Season 7 doesn't offer any explanation as to why Viktor killed Kaja in the first place so I decided to write a short background story.

Prologue : Closing in 

Viktor checks his cell phone. Still no response from Isaak. He is sitting in the Fox Hole, feeling utterly bored. One of the girls approaches him. She has taken a shine to him these last few days. Usually being really into a particular girl is an excellent cover, but he can't be bothered this time. The attention is becoming annoying.

* * *

Tony and Kaja are discussing their future. Kaja has a plan to make them rich, both soon and easy. Tony wants to know more about it, but Kaja's lips are sealed. "It will work like a charm," she promises him. She has tried it before, so she knows it's effective. It did work for a while, before it backfired completely. But, this time around, she is better prepared, much better, and has a boyfriend as back up.

* * *

His apartment is the only sanctuary he has and he values it tremendously for that very reason. George visiting him there is not appreciated at all, but of course, that's why he does it. George thinks that Viktor wants to undermine him, which is partly true, he is here to check the business after all, but he also seems to have some personal hang ups over his presence. Finally, he has some peace and quiet when his cell phone rings. It is Kaja.

* * *

She asked to meet him for a rendezvous at a bar. Viktor did not want to go, but she had something important to share with him. He also wanted to figure out how she got hold of his phone number. Wondering if it is about the drugs, or George, or just some silly complaint, he entered the bar.

Kaja was already waiting for him. She offered him a drink, which he accepted, although he thought it slightly odd. She was cheerful, chatting away, and he started to feel at ease, lowering his guard and forgetting the questions he had in store for her. She seemed to think she would soon come into some serious money of her own and start a business, a shop or restaurant. Viktor did not really believe the story. Little did he know that he was the intended source of cash.

* * *

The barman is strongly hinting that it's about closing time and Viktor has had enough of all the chit-chat. He grabs Kaja's arm a little roughly and asks her why it was so important that he saw her tonight. "I've got something to show you," she replies, "in a minute. It's in my car." "Fine, let's go," he answers and casually throws money on the counter to pay the evening's various drinks. Outside in the car park, Kaja gets her bag and hands him a folder with three sheets of paper in it. She has a devious smile on her face. "Take a look at that for me, will you?" she begs him.

Annoyed Viktor opens the folder. What kind of nonsense is this? He starts reading the papers and slowly the message sinks in. The papers contain several messages from him to Isaak and the other way around. Written down in black and white. He stares at Kaja and she is looking triumphantly up to him. "You're not really into women, are you?" she whispers. "How did you get this?" Viktor shouts frustrated. "I managed to get hold of your phone for a while. You sure keep some interesting stuff on there." "What is it you want?" he says coldly and tries to intimidate her with piercing eyes, despite his despair. "Money, of course, to pay for my silence."

* * *

His first impulse was to kill her, but that wasn't possible, not right here, in the street, next to the bar. He needs a plan first, it has to be done quietly, preferably invisible. And he should probably discuss this with Isaak. "Who else did you tell?" he wants to know. "I want your complete silence on this, do you hear?" "You're not the one making the demands here," she answers viciously. "But I haven't told anyone….yet," she smirks.

On second thought, it would be better if Isaak didn't know about this at all. This is my fault, so I should deal with it. After they had determined a satisfying amount of money, he is pondering the whole thing over on his way back. He had told Kaja that she could get more money if she could wait a bit longer. She had agreed, being both greedy and patient. He needed to buy time to devise a plan, a solution for this unfortunate situation.

* * *

"Do you have to go out again? When will I see you?" Tony complains about Kaja's nightly outings, outside of her work. "Tonight will be the last time," she promises and kisses him goodbye. He watches as she leaves the club, during her long break, still dressed in her work clothes, but wearing a coat as well.

* * *

He sees her entering the park. A slight spring in her step. On her way to claim his money, soon to be hers. Viktor is carrying a bag filled to the brim with dollars. This should be enough to shut her up whilst he considers various plans to ensure her final silence. Kaja happily takes the bag and checks its contents. "Nice doing business with you." As she turns and is about to leave, he hears her mumbling unflattering words for men like himself. A sudden rage makes him jump forward to grab her. She is able to wrestle out of his grip and he is standing with just her coat in his hand. A small sprint and he has caught up with her. In his fury he hits her several time around the head with a tree branch, before he sees a broken steel pipe lying on the ground. Choosing this as his next weapon, he doesn't stop until he is satisfied that she will not bother him anymore. Shut up for good.

* * *

AN: I don't think Isaak would be so callous to keep messages like that, but Viktor is described as being quite reckless so I thought it possible that he would.


End file.
